A Hall effect sensor is a sensor that varies its output in response to a magnetic field. A Hall effect sensor can be used to determine an angular position of a rotating member. For such a use, Hall effect sensors generally output an angular position of a rotating member. For example, the output of a Hall effect sensor can be 0-360 degrees, or 0-27π radians.